Inspirador
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Kikyo es estudiante de fotografía y le invita a Inuyasha a participar en su tarea. Hay lemon.


Los personajes que aparecen solo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Kikyo era un joven estudiante que andaba empezando la carrera de fotografía en la facultad de artes visuales, del cual ella tenía mucha expectativa, aunque lo que más le interesaba era lo artístico, ya que suele llamarle mucha la atención.

Una clase como todas, uno de sus docentes le propuso algo nuevo para sacar sus fotografías, del cual ella lo iba a pensar muy bien, ya que tenía que ser muy creativa.

Antes que finalice esa clase, ella pensaba muy bien y buscando algo de inspiración en su libro de la historia del arte, vio una imagen del David de Miguel Ángel y ahí una idea brillo en su mente:

-Debo buscar a aquel modelo para mis próximas fotografías, esta vez hare algo diferente.

Al salir de clases, y en la entrada de la facultad se encuentra con aquella persona que lo estaba esperando para acompañarla, su nombre era Inuyasha, un joven de largo cabello negro, quien conoció una noche lluvia donde la ayudó a volver a su hogar, desde ahí juraron ser amigos, pero con los sentimientos que estaban expresándose, se estaban volviendo más que su amigo.

Ambos amigos se paseaban, y ella le comentaba lo de la nueva tarea en plena caminata por las calles, ahí Inu le preguntó:

-¿Qué clase de tarea te mandaron?

-Prefiero mantener el secreto, después lo sabrás.

-Como quieras.

Ambos amigos pararon en un café para hablarlo bien, y después de ubicarse en una de las mesas para esperar su pedido, ella acomoda sus cosas y le dice:

-Bueno sobre mi tarea….estuve buscando algo de inspiración en mi libro de arte y lo estuve pensando bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto.

-Es que….para mi nueva tarea necesito un modelo.

-¿Quién piensas que será?

-Bueno, seré directa…..tu eres apuesto.

-¿En serio?-Dijo ruborizándose.

-Sí y te necesito para la nueva tarea.

-Está bien, cualquier cosas que tú digas lo hare por ti.

-Que bien, te pido que me acompañes a mi casa y ahí te diré lo que necesitare que hagas.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Antes de salir del café, y con la aceptación de Inu, Kikyo se encuentra con un conocido de nombre Alan, que era rubio, pero a ella le caía mal de ser egocéntrico y engreído, y este le pregunta:

-¿Qué andabas haciendo por aqui?

-¿Te importa?-Le pregunta un poco enojada.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta.

A pesar de que el rubio le hablaba, ella trataba de ignorarlo, más aun por ser un charlatán. Hasta que Inu, molesto por la presencia del engreído, le agarra del cuello y le dice:

-Deja de molestarla, idiota.

-¿Eres amigo de ella?

-Sí, y estoy dispuesto a protegerla de personas como tú.

Al ser intimidado por Inu, el engreído se asustó y mojó los pantalones, provocando una risa en Kikyo, aunque varias personas a su alrededor le vieron y provocaron sus risas; del cual al pasar vergüenza se aleja de ellos, sin mirar atrás:

-Se lo merece-Dice Inu.

-Te debo un favor Inu, ya no soportaba que ese imbécil me estuviera acosando.

-Pase lo que pase te cuidaré de estas personas.

-Te lo agradezco.

Al oscurecer, después de pasar un rato por la plaza para ver caer el sol en el horizonte, ambos van a un restaurante y disfrutan de una buena comida, del cual le da una idea a Inu que invitarla a comer en el restaurante que él quisiera la próxima vez que salgan.

Después de un breve viaje caminando, a pesar de ir por calles oscuras, ambos llegan a la casa de Kikyo, que es un apartamento. Después de acomodar sus cosas, Kikyo le pide que se ponga cómodo en el sofá, y ahí ella le dice:

-Voy a pedirte que te des un baño, mientras que yo preparo mi equipo de fotografía, pero ponte la bata no más.

-Como tú digas.

Al terminar de bañarse, Inu aparece con la bata, mientras que ella esta lista con la cámara, y el pregunta:

-¿Ahora qué?

-Desnúdate.

Al verlo desnudo, ella siente una emoción tan grande al ver al apuesto joven de cabello negro, ahí Kikyo le pide que se ponga en distintas poses, donde ahí ella le saca fotos. Cuando saca distintas tomas, hace que su corazón latiese a un ritmo más acelerado, ya que veía una satisfacción muy grande para ella.

A Inu le parece bien que ella sonriera, y le dice:

-Me agrada que sonrías, eso me pone muy contento, lo que te hace más linda.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-Le dice abrazándolo, del cual le gustó mucho.

En ese momento, ella decide estar igual que Inuyasha y se quita sus ropas. Al verla desnuda, Inu siente una impresión y una satisfacción al ver su hermoso cuerpo y ella le dice:

-Sácame fotos.

-Claro que sí.

Así, ella posa para él, del cual le saca fotografías en distintas poses y algunos lugares como el sofá, además que Inu se siente excitado al sacar cada foto.

Después de haber sacado unas cuantas, ella le pide que se acerque a ella, para que se saquen fotos ellos juntos en distintas poses, cada uno por motivo artístico además por sentido erótico.

Al estar unidos después de dejar la cámara, ambos sienten una atracción al verse a los ojos, del cual se dirigen abrazados a la cama del dormitorio, y cuando ambos se acuestan se besan abrazándose, del cual hacen el amor tan apasionadamente hasta dormir juntos piel a piel.

Después de esa noche en donde ambos la pasaron de maravilla, Kikyo presenta las fotografías, y la impresión de su docente y la de sus compañeros no se hace esperar, ya que ha presentado las de Inu y la ella junto a él, aunque parecía algo pornográfico, recibe la admiración de parte de sus compañeros, y el docente siguiendo los pasos de sus alumnos la aprueba y le dice:

-Tienes talento por lo artistico.

-Eso es lo mío-Responde ella muy augusto.

Por aprobar, ella vuelve a salir con Inu que le dice:

-Te agradezco mucho la ayuda que me has dado, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también linda.

-Ahora puedes llevarme al lugar que quieras.

-Te llevare que conozcas a mi madre.

-Sera un placer conocerla.


End file.
